Hopelessly devoted to you
by Kotoriasobi
Summary: *Spoilers del capítulo 4x14* Después de los eventos en la esperada boda de Will y Emma, Kurt y Blaine aun tienen cosas que decirse, y que no pueden fingir no están ahí en sus sentimientos; puede que Tina les haya ayudado un poco, ¿pero sería suficiente para hacer que regresaran juntos si aun tienen sentimientos tan fuertes por el otro? Klaine.


**Hopelessly devoted to you**

_Por Kotoriasobi_

* * *

_Mi novio me dice es una trampa engañosa lo del capítulo "I do"; y ahora lo molesto con mi vena Klaine más fuerte que nunca XD_

_De todas maneras, esto va para él y para los Klainers fans que fangirleamos el capítulo. Aunque mi novio odie a Blaine y Darren, espero les guste._

**Usé de inspiración "Back to December" y "Try"; de Taylor Swift y Pink, respectivamente. Además de oír "Hopelessly devoted to you" de los labios de Darren Criss, ¡cómo amo esa canción!**

* * *

_Hopelessly devoted to you _

_Por Kotoriasobi_

-Sigues sin decir no somos sólo amigos- dijo Blaine sonriendo al castaño que miraba la película a su lado.

-Lo seguiré diciendo- admitió Kurt.

Blaine Anderson sintió esa respuesta aun con dolor -Lo lamento

-Mi respuesta seguirá siendo no, Blaine, no es lo correcto. Y aun así, yo ando saliendo ya con alguien… creo- concluyó mirando de manera distraída la mano del pelinegro sobre el asiento del cine.

-Estamos en una cita- susurró con una ligera sonrisa traviesa el más joven.

-No lo estamos, Tina iba a venir y no quiso, así que somos dos amigos mirando una película- suspiró de forma cansada de las continuas insinuaciones de todos de poder regresar con Blaine.

Blaine rió, la tenacidad de Kurt era algo de lo mucho que extrañaba en su ex novio -Dos amigos no terminan… juntos. Dos amigos no se besan. Un amigo no es la kriptonita del otro

-Dijiste mi corbata lo era- le cortó tomando algunas palomitas del empaque del que comían ambos.

-No, tú eres quien usa la corbata. Tú eres mi kriptonita- dijo mirándole de forma detenida.

-La kriptonita te hace débil- recordó el castaño al pensar en Superman para mirar a los ojos castaños de su ex almagemela.

Se acercó un poco más a Kurt, la película ya era algo que no prestaría atención si podía compartir ese momento con quién ya vivía a kilómetros de distancia de él -Es lo que te hace fuerte y tan débil por ser lo más importante para uno… te amo, Kurt- susurró en su oído de forma dulce, acercándose a sus labios de forma lenta.

-I-Iré por más refresco- dijo nervioso para apartarse y ponerse de pie para salir de la sala del cine lo más pronto que pudiera.

Pidió otro refresco de sabor, y mientras esperaba le atendían, trató de respirar hondo varias veces. Y poder controlar el sonrojo miraba en su reflejo de la cristalería de la dulcería del cine de Lima.

No podía estarlo mirando mientras miraban la película, Blaine podría notar se estaba sonrojando o que una sonrisa quería asomarse y había querido revelar un "yo también te amo". Ya lo habían dicho antes. Pero ahora era diferente. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado desde su ruptura.

Aún se podía sentir toda la atmósfera del post San Valentín. Quería culpar al cine en sus cursis decoraciones… pero la verdad es que esa química, de la que Tina se había encelado… estaba ahí. La tenían ambos. Por el otro.

Deseaba tanto poder decirle que quería regresar con él. Que nada había cambiado. Que él mejoraría y sería un mejor novio que la gaviota quita ex novios de Tina Cohen Chang que lo había cuidado en su ausencia. Que le perdonaba. Ambos eran humanos. Se habían equivocado.

Pero no podía.

Todos los de New Directions y los ex miembros del club Glee estaban intentando reconciliarlos, pero eso dependía de Blaine y él, no de los demás.

Aun Dave le decía estuviera emocionado por salir con alguien, de la única persona hablaba, pensaba y extrañaba… era a Blaine.

No se sentía en casa ni en Lima ni en New York.

Por fin había logrado entrar a NYADA, estaba con Rachel, Brody, Adam… estaba en camino a cumplir sus sueños. Estaba en la universidad, en proceso de ser un adulto independiente, de poder ser él mismo sin que nadie le dijera estaba mal o trataran de arrojarle a un bote de basura. El mundo iba a saber quién era él.

Pero aun estando en su "ahora hogar", no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sido su vida en Ohio.

Extrañaba ver a su padre, convivir con el hermano que nunca tuvo en Finn, tener el amor y cariño de Carole como su segunda madre… al club Glee, al señor Shue, la encantadora presencia de Emma, los intentos de Sue Sylvester de molestarlos… pero sobretodo, extrañaba esa sonrisa, esa mirada, ese cabello azabache, esos dulces y vivaces ojos chocolate, ese caminar que los Warblers le heredaron…

-Aquí está su pedido- dijo la chica moviendo la mano frente a él para llamar su atención.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo levemente pagar y poder regresar a la sala, pero encontró al mismo muchacho que le robaba los pensamientos, estar recargado contra la puerta de la función que miraban –Blaine

-Sabes, es curioso como a pesar estar en New York y el cambio de look y actitud de Rachel, en ti no se nota, bebé pingüino

Había olvidado así le decía Blaine, cuando no podía ser "Sexy" ni coqueto.

-Debería de cambiar, en New York si no eres así, pareces un fenómeno de la moda- rió algo animado del humor del pelinegro.

-No tenías que correr si no querías besarme, entiendo si…

-Si quería hacerlo, Dios- admitió mordiéndose el labio inferior con algo de pena -Es sólo que no sé ni que pensar con todo esto- confesó -Te extraño todo el tiempo y no puedo sólo decirte que quiero regresar, porque no sé si lo haré de nuevo… si vuelvo a dejarte abandonado. Y eso sólo logre me engañes por extrañarme. Sin embargo la flama aún está aquí

-¿No se supone son las cenizas?- preguntó el menor entendiendo su punto.

-No, la forma en que me miras, en la que laten nuestros corazones, ni siquiera se ha apagado la flama. Y sin embargo no puedo sólo decir que volvamos. Porque aún seguimos en mundos separados, se repetirá todo

-Por eso no te he pedido volver. Porque no tengo nada que ofrecerte

-¿Ofrecerme?- preguntó mirándolo -Esto no es por dinero

-Lo sé, es por el lugar, pero aunque no estoy seguro de ir a New York, lo que sé es que quiero estar contigo- le tomó con suavidad su mano, notando el calor que emanaba su ex novio, que no pudo evitar sonreír de ver esa mirada tan dulce en él -Las parejas se apoyan, y yo debería poder ofrecerte un espacio dónde poder vivir juntos, pero al menos por estar en Lima no puedo hacerlo. Necesito terminar mi preparatoria antes de poder ir a buscarte. No quiero un título que tenga que ligarme a ti, para poder estar pensando en ti, extrañándote, amándote- recitó lo que acababa de decirle Kurt.

-Yo también lo hago- susurró el mayor de forma tímida porque no quería les oyeran los otros ni que entraran en esa pequeña burbuja se formaba entre ellos.

-El lugar que sólo tú y yo conocemos, no es Lima, ni New York, es estando juntos- dijo pensando el dorso de su mano de forma coqueta al no dejar de perder el contacto visual en esos claros ojos que hasta soñaba con ellos.

-Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido

-No quiero me esperes lo que queda del año, pero… puede robe tu corazón del chico con el que estás saliendo, para que no creas te has librado de mí- rió al ver los ojos sorprendidos de Kurt de mirarlo -Quiero estar contigo por muchos años, toda una vida si se puede

-Eres un tonto romántico- suspiró totalmente colorado.

-Así ando por ti, te amo, mi bebé pingüino- sonrió para besarle en la mejilla con cariño.

-También te amo, Blaine- dijo para bajar su mano con la de Blaine, para terminar con sus dedos entrelazados.

-Sigues siendo mi alma gemela, Kurt, al fin te encontré y no voy a perderte… no por Tina Cohen Chang- le susurró en su cuello de forma melosa.

-¿Te recuerdo también querías cambiarme por Rachel Berry cuando creías no eras gay?- arqueó una ceja en reproche.

-Lo recuerdo, pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado, sé, que sólo te quiero a ti, Kurt Hummel

-Cúmplelo en Septiembre cuando seas universitario, Blaine Anderson- sentenció ante la risa de Blaine antes de besarle de manera dulce, para que el pelinegro le llevara aun de la mano, de regreso a la sala a terminar la película;para al terminar, poderlo regresar a casa y disfrutar cada instante de su compañía antes de volver a decirle "hasta luego" y dejar se fuera de su lado de nuevo. Y aunque Kurt se marchara de Lima de nuevo, no se iba a ir solo, porque sin que él lo supiera, se estaba llevando su enamorado corazón con él.

**The end?**

* * *

_Quedó cursi? No me importa, tenía que sacarme la espinita post San Valentín del Klaine y espero no los separe de nuevo Ryan Murphy o iré a verlo hasta USA para amenazarle. Muero por ver en 3 bitches semanas ¿Come what may de esos dos!_

_Por cierto, hay un video hermoso, que se llama Klaine changed the world. Espero lo vean  
_

_Sin más, me despido y espero me regalen los preciosos comentarios que me hacen mi día feliz :D_

hopelessly devoted to you


End file.
